worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
T-70 X-wing
Background The Incom Corporation T-70 X-wing starfighter was in use by the Resistance 30 years after the Battle of Endor. By that time, it had been replaced in New Republic service by the T-85 X-wing. The craft were donated by sympathetic members of the Republic, and the Resistance operated a fleet of the X-wings out of their base on D'Qar. Blue Squadron had their X-wings stationed in a hangar at the base. During the struggle against the First Order, the Resistance deployed their X-wings to rescue the astromech droid BB-8 carrying information about Luke Skywalker on Takodana. Soon after, as the First Order prepared to fire their Starkiller Base superweapon at the Resistance base, one wing of the Resistance's starfighters attempted to destroy the weapon, which succeeded after Black Leader Poe Dameron knocked out the thermal oscillator. Model Type - T-70 X-Wing Fighter Class - Space Superiority Fighter Crew - 1 + 1 Astromech Droid MDC By Location Main Body - 600 cockpit - 125 Sensor/Communications Array - 70 Engines (4) - 200 ea Laser Cannons (4) - 130 ea Wings/S-Foils (4) - 120 ea Astromech socket - 100 Shields - 250 per side AR - 14 Armour - Stops up to and including 30mm rounds. (2d6+3md) Speed Flying - 1300 kph, with shields off, Mach 12 with shields on Space - Mach 24 Hyperdrive - 400 ly per hour Range - Can operate up to 1 week Statistics Height - 2.4m - 3.6m Length - 12.4m Width - 9.6m Weight - 22 tons loaded Cargo - 180kg Power System - fusial generators Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Laser Cannons (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 2.7km in atmosphere, 5.4km in space Damage - 2d6x10 per cannon Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike Primary Purpose - Proton Torpedo Launchers (2) Range - 7km in atmosphere, 14km in space Damage - 1d6x100 per torpedo Rate Of Fire - 1 or 2 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 3 per launcher Bonuses - +2 strike Primary Purpose - Retractable Blaster Turret Range - 600m Damage - 6d6 Rate Of Fire - automated, 4 attacks per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 3, 6, 9 and 12 +1 autododge at level 2, 7 and 11 +20% piloting rolls Systems of Note COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 25 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 week if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 40 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 70 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 95 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 5000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. References Used Star Wars RPGs Wookieepedia